


Animal I Have Become

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Songfic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: Juugo's been taken over by his curse and is trying to escape.((Transferring my old fics over from FFN))





	Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Kill.  The urge to kill._   No!  Mustn’t kill!  _Kill.  Must kill._ No!  Must... escape these urges.  Argh!  _I must kill!  Kill!  Kill!_ No!  _Kill!_   No!  Let me out!  LET ME OUT!

 

**_I can't escape this hell_ **

**_So many times I've tried_ **

**_But I'm still caged inside_ **

 

Help!  Someone!  Anyone!  Help me!  _Blood spurting... Killing... Mmm... She deserved it._ No!  Help!  Anyone!  Kimimaro! Sasuke!  Anyone!

 

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare_ **

**_I can't control myself_ **

 

I can’t get out... Is this me?  Is this who I really am?  Please!  Someone help me!  Is this really me?  I’m an animal!  A beast!  The dark side.  That’s all anyone can see of me now.  A monster.  A demon.

 

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_ **

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_ **

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_ **

**_Somebody help me tame this animal!_ **

**_This animal, this animal_ **

 

I can’t control my emotions.  Rage boils up inside me – I want to be free!  _Kill.  Kill._ No!  I don’t want to kill!  _Kill!  Kill!_ No!  _Kill!_

 

**_I can't escape myself_ **

**_So many times I've lied_ **

**_But there's still rage inside_ **

 

Help!  Someone!  Anyone!  Help me!  _Blood spurting... Killing... Mmm... He deserved it._ No!  Help!  Anyone!  Kimimaro!  Sasuke!  Anyone!

 

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare_ **

**_I can't control myself_ **

 

Help.  I need help.  _Kill... Kill..._ No!  I can defeat my alter-ego... with some help... Can’t I?

 

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_ **

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_ **

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_ **

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_ **

 

 _Kill.  Must kill._   No!  This is a nightmare... it has to be!  Help me!  Someone!  Anyone!

 

**_Somebody help me through this nightmare_ **

**_I can't control myself_ **

**_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_ **

**_I can't escape this hell_ **

 

I’m stuck.  A ravage beast – that’s me.  I’ll never escape.  _So many people... I’ll kill them all!  Kukukuku!_

 

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_ **

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_ **

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_ **

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_ **

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_ **

**_Somebody help me tame this animal!_ **

**_This animal I have become_ **

 

I’m out.  Finally, I’m out.  I look around.  Sasuke’s standing in front of me, Sharingan activated.  Where are the others?  I look at my bloodstained hands, then down at my feet.  No!  Suigetsu!  Karin!  I cry and kneel beside them.  Wake up!  But they’re dead.  I killed them.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace


End file.
